


Unexpected

by sephonered



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's surprisingly shy about his first time with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the Leverage Kink Meme:
> 
> http://community.livejournal.com/leveragekink/763.html#comments
> 
> Prompt matches summary.

"Whoa, hey, let's slowdown, huh?" Eliot grates out between pants.

He can feel the tension rising between his shoulder blades. The heady touch of that out-of-control feeling that sex always carries a taste of, but it’s so much more frightening this time, the intensity of it doubling 'cause he feels completely out of his depth right now.

Eliot has spent years honing his body so when the shit hits the fan all he has to do is take in the scene and pay attention. The muscle memory is ingrained so deep that it's his first instinct to dodge, to hit, to kick, to break.  
He can take people apart as easy as breathing. It was a skill he had to learn, only a few seconds to a fight really, maybe a minute, doesn't leave much time for planning things out. So all those little defensive skills he's spent so long acquiring, they just flow out of him now ...thoughtless. His body feels a threat and it just ...does what it does.

All that comes with a few control issues, and takes "being jumpy" to a whole new, poke-the-rattlesnake-with-a-stick, level.

Unfortunately he doubts that any of Nate's ex's have given him reason to be familiar with these issues and God knows what he's thinking now, 'cause all of a sudden Nate's practically halfway across the damn room, his hand on Eliot's neck the only point of contact left between them, and sayin’ somethin' stupid like:

"Eliot this doesn't have to go anywhere, you don't want it to. This doesn't have to go anywhere at all."

The really dirty part is somewhere inside, a little part of him relaxes a bit at those words. Meanwhile the part of him that's shouting full speed ahead is a little stunned to find that all these years he's been housing an inner sixteen-year-old girl.

He's not sure which is worse for his newly bruised Ego, that, The fact that Nate is touching him like he thinks he might shatter, or the way that delicate touch is sending him to pieces faster than the kisses had.


End file.
